The Brotherhood of Smash
by jrh724
Summary: The once peaceful "Smash Brothers" group, now find themselves besieged with their biggest threat yet. The dark and powerful god Master Hand has sent his elite force to crush the Brothers once and for all. Can the brave heroes defeat the evil Hand? Or shall they be trampled under the foot of the darkness? RATED T - FOR SWEARS!


The Brotherhood of Smash - Prologue

Prologue:

The "Smash Brothers' were a group of people, people in an extremely top secret area, light years away from the Milky Way. The "Smash Brothers" were a brotherhood, in which talented children, robots, men, women, etc. would battle not for glory, but for fun. For years, people would try out, and get in. It was an honor to get into this clan, and it only came to a few people. Those few people, would have to fight either Mario or Kirby (The two original founders of this brotherhood) in order to be considered a Smash Brother.

But, there was a dark side to this brotherhood. Years after the "Smash Brothers, or S.B. clan for short, started; a peculiar pair of tryouts occurred. This pair, were two spies. They were trying out for the "Smash Brothers" simply to see their fighting style, so when the time comes right they would strike and attempt to kill off every member for the **glory** of the so-called "defeated" god Master Hand. When the "Smash Bros." started, Master Hand wanted to do what he felt he was made for, which was controlling things/everything. He saw all of the Smash Brothers as measly little dolls, that he could just use as another step into ruling everyone/everything. He knew they had power, but he needed them done. Little did he know, with the power of Brotherhood, nothing can stop them. They were more than dolls.

One quiet morning on Yoshi's Island, Yoshi and Ness were jumping and having a fun battle, until an enormous and abrupt laughter pierced the air. The sky went black, the clouds thickened, and Master Hand appeared. Ness and Yoshi ran, scared. They called all the other 10 fighters to come help them. They were: Kirby, Captain Falcon, Luigi, Mario, Link, Donkey Kong, Samus, Jigglypuff, Pikachu, and Fox. They ran to them as soon as they could. Then Yoshi's island began to fall apart, and cracks in the ground appeared. The water turned to lava, and Master hand just boomed with laughter and anger.

"You children!" Master Hand screamed.

"Get out of here, you have nothing better to do! Leave us alone!" Ness shouted.

"What's your deal? Why are you so obsessed with killing us?" Shouted Samus.

"Because... why not!? You're too happy in this world! I want to control all of you, to work for me. So then we can attack all the realms around us and kill everyone and everything for glory! Imagine what this galaxy would be like... empty! Hahahahahah!"

Donkey Kong huffed and slammed Master Hand in the palm with all of his might and Master Hand was caught off guard. The entire group jumped onto him, beating him and hitting him. Making sure not to kill him, they kept punching non-stop. Master Hand threw his hand up, with minor splotches of blood on his fingers.

"Link, watch that sword! You could kill him!" Screamed Mario.

"But I thought it's impossible to kill with my sword in this brotherhoo-"

"Master Hand isn't a damn member of this place, he is able to be killed!" Mario shouted as his nose started to drop blood.

Master Hand was shaking off some excess dirt, as he started screaming like he was almost in pain. But the Smashers could tell he wasn't. As he shouted, he then was surrounded by an enormous **orange** shield barrier, one that only a true member of the "Smash Brotherhood" could use. It was so powerful it was throwing wind, and the smashers stood, amazed. Barriers were only able to be used by true smashers.

"It's impossible, BUT HOW!?" Captain Falcon screamed.

"AHAHAHAHA! You look at me like I'm some stupid big pushover, when you need to realize; the battle hasn't even started." Master Hand exclaimed.

The battle truly began, as the smashers continuously attacked but continued getting pushed and blocked back by Master Hand's huge shield. Master Hand grabbed handfuls of them and tossed them off. He was getting over powered. All the smashers were hurt, badly and it seemed as if their friendship wasn't stopping him any soon. He teemed with raging magic as he screamed. He pierced the ears of each smasher, so all they could hear was a painful, continuous ringing. Pikachu and Fox fainted in pain.

"Luigi, Captain F. get them back to Battlefield. Help them!" Mario painfully screeched.

"What!?" Captain Falcon said.

Master Hand caught Captain Falcon off guard by smashing him to the ground and getting the Captain to get knocked out.

"NO! WHY AREN'T THEY DYING!" Master Hand yelled, "I NEED MORE POWER!"

Mario and Kirby slightly smiled with blood dripping from their mouths.

"Let's get 'em" They both said at the same time.

They both grabbed each other's hands making a low hum noise that sounded almost like a tune. Then, the wind howled, the leaves rustled, and the sky got even blacker. Weird strands of light, and magic created an almost black hole substance that burst into a purple/blue changing sphere that was levitating. It was a circle with two lines through it. Kirby and Mario knew what to do, and they leaped up and at both hit the ball continuously. Mario threw an enormous kick that broke the ball, it looked as if Mario powerfully absorbed the ball. His eyes went yellow, and he was surrounded by a powerful coat of light, power, and magic.

"What the hell is that!?" Master Hand screamed.

"Your worst nightmare!" Kirby smiled.

Mario let out another small hum, and then screamed at the top of his lungs. His hands turned into pure flames, and the atmosphere in front of him became pure fire. He cocked his hands backwards, controlling the massive fire and then threw it out, aiming straight for Master Hand. As the fire traveled across the stage, the magic and power left Mario and the fire burst into Master Hand, catching him on fire and pushing him in an enormous explosion of scorching fire and flames, with no chance of recovery out of the stage and far, far away. Hopefully never to be seen, again.


End file.
